


When the Rivers run Red

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Love, Sunsets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N and steve spend an evening at  the river. Just the two of them and some teasing.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Yuulinas Prompt list [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When the Rivers run Red

**Author's Note:**

> I still take prompts. For my prompt list series or for Little Supersoldiers. 
> 
> Charakter: Steve/Reader  
> Title: When Rivers run Red  
> Prompt category: One sentence prompt  
> Prompt: "I dare you."

Y/N lies on the blanket, cuddled up against Steve’s side, watching the setting sun over the trees with a content feeling. His hand runs slowly over her back, spends some warmth on the spots. The air is warm but compared to the whole day it’s chilly at best and Y/N regrets that she hasn’t taken a jacked or sweater with her. Still, she lies there, head on the man’s chest and enjoying the time they have. Between her work in the Kindergarten and Steve’s training session and missions, there’s barley time to eat breakfast or dinner together, so the vacation is welcome and much needed.

Soft lips are pressed against her forehead, making her hum. Steve smiles against her skin and tightens his hold just a little bit more. His warmth heats her own skin, her stomach tumbling funnily in all the right ways. “Almost asleep, doll?”

“Nah.” She’s only mumbling, but she knows that Steve hears her. “Really? I thought I heard you snore.” He chuckles loudly as she sits up with a serious expression on her face. “Excuse me?! I do not snore!”

“You do.” Steve’s laughing and pulls her back in while Y/N pouts and grumbles some swears at him. “Language!”

“Ha! Even you swear more than Tony!”

“I know. Come back here. It’s cold.”

“Nope.” Y/N wriggles out of his grasp, plays being offended and scoots away from him, ignoring his puppy dog eyes and pout, only showing him her back. “Y/N… please.” His whines are cute and Y/N smiles at him but makes no move to come back to him, instead she stands up, claps the dust from her pans and stretches. “Nope. Since I apparently do snore,” she glares at him. “I’m going home to sleep all on my own in my comfy bed and leave you here to freeze in the cold.”

“Aw, come on. Doll. No.” Steve scrambles up behind her. She has some difficulty to hide the grin on her face, so she turns further around and walks a few feet closer to the shore of the river. “Y/N, come on. Come back.” Steve whines once again and grabs her wrist to turn her around. Y/N quickly starts to pout, doesn’t look at him, knowing fully that it makes Steve fidget and squirm in fear that he messed up. He’s quick to think that he hurt someone and sometimes Y/N uses that to play with him. Just a little bit.

She looks at the water, instead. It looks almost red by now. The light of the sky breaking in wonderful ways making it seem loke blood is running through the riverbed. “Sweetheart, come on. I’m sorry.” There it is, this pleading and guilty voice she wanted to hear. The little whining. “Hey, look at me.” His hand carefully caresses her cheek, though she’s still not looking at him. How he always thinks that he upsets her with such small things, she will never understand. “How can I make it up to you?” Now she almost smirks, can’t hold it in anymore, eyes the water and then looks up at Steve with her best innocent expression. She still loves Nat for teaching her keeping a straight face. “Please…” He whines again, almost bobbing like a small child in a toy store, and it’s enough for Y/N to smirk. “I know of something.”

“Yeah?” His gaze turns hopeful, bright even, but Y/N is a mean little shit, as he always calls her, and turns a little, so that Steve stands with his back to the red water. And then she pushes. Steve makes a sound, almost like a squeak, stumbles backwards, looses his footing und lands in the water with a loud splash. Y/N starts giggling, which soon turns into laughing, while Steve’s now the one to glare, sitting wet and miserable in the red water. “Oh, you little shit.”

“Language.” Y/N grins at him. The man scrambles out of the river and Y/N face falls, realizing she isn’t fast enough to escape him. He presses himself against her, getting her all wet. “Ahhhh. Steve no! Its cold. No, no!” She squeaks, still laughing and trying to push him away, while he kisses her and drags her to the water. “No, no! I dare you! Don’t!” Her protest falls on deaf ears as Steve picks her up, laughing himself now, and jumps, with her in his arms, into the red river. “Oh my god!” She clings to him while shivering. Steve has nothing against it, he tightens his hold on her and gazes at her face with a content expression. She looks at him with a small smile, placing a hand on his cheek. “What?”

“You’re beautiful.” He smiles his little crooked and charming smile. “Well, thank you. You’re not so bad yourself.” She smiles back and then his lips are on hers.


End file.
